I am your past, present and future
by Jane Lawliet
Summary: She never knew that her life could change THAT much. She thought that she was an ordinary girl, but she didn't know that she was special. After being kidnapped she decided that she was going to make the world see that she was strong and that nothing was going to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

She never knew that her entire life was going to suck, she just thought that she was going to have an ordinary one, with good friends, with a loving family and maybe, just maybe, one day she would even get her starter pokemon by Professor Oak itself.

But her ordinary life crushed due to that damn pokemon…. That flying pokemon took her away from everything she loved. That pokemon kidnapped her at the age of 5 and due to her youth, she forgot her most precious memories, she forgot her family, her house, her friends….The only thing that she was able to remember was that she was from that little town in the middle of nowhere. What was its name again? Oh right, Pallet Town. The only hope that she only had was that one day she was going to go back to her little town and meet with her family and friends again. ``Hopefully they will recognise me´´ she told herself while she was with the flying pokemon. Wrong. She didn't know how difficult it could became.

Her flight with the bird lasted for about three days, and during that time, the little girl thought that she was not going to survive. But, yet again, she was wrong. When the pokemon decided to land, the first view that greeted her was that everything looked very sad, like if there wasn't anything alive there, like if the death was there waiting for everybody that was able to get there. The trees had no leaves and there was a very dense fog surrounding everything that was on that empty place. There were no pokemons and the little girl thought that they could be on a different region, because it did not look like Kanto.

Despite the dense mist, she could see a huge dark building a little far away. She supposed that her destination would be that creepy house. However she decided that she was not going to move an inch until she was told to move. The wind started blowing and, now, the little girl could see much better how the creepy building looked like. In one word, it shocked her. It was much more bigger than she thought,the roof was round, there were no windows, and the most important thing, there was only one entrance. This reduced her possibilities to get out of there successfully, because it meant that there was a very good security and the girl supposed that the owners of that awful place did not want to lose any of their prisoners.

All of a sudden, the unusual flying and fire pokemon started poking the girl on the back and she knew that she better start walking, otherwise the pokemon could get mad and start hitting her, and didn't want this to happen. She started walking towards the building, but as slow as she could so as to try and find a way out of there. Useless. When they reached the entrance the poor girl still didn't have a clue of how to get out of the creepy house.

She knocked the door, the only way to escape and enter, and she waited patiently with the pokemon behind. Some seconds passed and they huge door opened, revealing a tall man with a mask on his face. The man was kinda creepy and the girl didn't like the way that he was looking at her. He seemed disappointed, yet curious. His hair was on a ponytail and it was long and blonde, almost reaching his knees. He wore a black cloak and now he was looking at the pokemon. When they pokemon noticed the glare, he turned around and started flying again, finding another victim.

-Follow me. -the strange man ordered and, as the girl had no other choice, she decided to follow him without arguing.

The man guided the girl throw some corridors and she tried to memorize them. Soon she gave up because they were so difficult and because they had been walking for about an hour. When they reached their destination, the girl had completely lost how long they have been walking and in which part of the building they were. The man looked at the door and when he was about to push it, he turned to the girl and asked:

-How old are you and what's your name? -well, more than ask, he ordered her to answer

-I am 5 years old and my name is….-she stopped for a moment deciding if it should be right to give him her name, but as she questioned herself, she decided that there was no point in lying so- My name is Jane, however i cannot remember my surname or my last name.- she finished saying, even though she was nervous and scared as hell, she managed not to stumble.

The man shocked his head in approbation and he opened the door. Jane felt a lot of eyes on her and she started walking through that room. She looked back and she saw that the room was only lightened by three candles and a light bulb, so probably the man was holding the door so as to help her see where she was going and to help her find a place to sit. On the room there were only tables with some chairs and all of the chairs were occupied by men. Men. Men. Men everywhere, there wasn't a woman in that place, which meant that SHE was the first one. This only made her more uncomfortable, despite being only 5, she was intelligent enough to see that she was probably going to be used for some dirty things. Jane couldn't help but to shiver, all of the men were looking at her, and she didn't like it. All the eyes were scanning her body, eyes, hair….

Jane had a beautiful black hair that reached her hips and she had a fringe just above her eyebrows, black as well. Her eyes were of the colour of darkness, black, just black, not dark brown, she hated when people got mistaken with her unique eyes. Her skin was a little pale, but it was caused most likely by the hunger. She was wearing a black dress that suited perfectly with her, and despite the fact that she was only 5 years old, you could see her feminine figure. She was a little short for her age, but this only made her more adorable.

She decided to sit on a place far away from those people, because she didn't like the way they were looking at her. Just when Jane sat on the floor, the man closed the door and everything went almost dark. She decided to think about what had happened since she has been kidnapped. Creepy flying pokemon. Creepy building. Creepy man. Creepy people. Everything was creepy on that stupid place! She couldn't help but to start crying, having just noticed that she has lost her life, and that she was going to be there until the day she died….

While Jane was crying, she didn't notice that a boy had sat next to her. The boy had purple hair that combined perfectly with his silver eyes. The boy was about of the age of Jane and he was looking at her pitifully. He took Jane's hand, and he hold it, making Jane turn around and notice the boy's presence. Suddenly, the new boy pulled Jane into a hug and said sweet things to her ear:

-Shh….Don't cry, you are not alone, I am going to stay here with you, you don't have to worry ...

The boy broke the hug and started taking away her tears. The only thing that Jane could do was stare and ask herself if that boy wanted something from her, or he was just being nice.

-That's it! You look better when you are not crying. By the way, my name is Paul and i don't remember my surname, but i do remember that I am 6 years old and that i have been here for a week, or that's what I think.- he said with a smile on his lips- And, what's your name?

Okay, at least the boy didn't look dangerous…at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! I really appreciate it because this is the first story that i have ever written. I am not sure if you know that I am spanish XD, soooo maybe I have made some grammar, spelling or language mistakes, if you notice them please send me a review so I can correct them. Also, I'd like to say that if you had some ideas or request please post them on a review :) **

**Now I shall proceed to answer the review ;)**

**Alphinia: Ooopss! I forgot that in english the quotation marks are used for dialogues, sorry in spanish we use those lines XD. Anyway, her intelligence may be a reason for her kidnap, but who knows….Wait I do XD. And yessss that Paul is the one from the anime but, as you know in the anime he has a different personality (badass), in this story I will explain why he made that change to his personality and maybe I include some other parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own my Oc.**

_Okay, at least the boy didn't look dangerous….at all._

``My name is Jane and I am 5 years old, but I will be 6 in a few months. I don't remember my surname but I do remember that I am from Pallet Town, Kanto….´´

``Kanto?! But that's very far away from here, how did you manage to survive that long period of time on that flying and fire pokemon? How long have you been travelling on that?´´ Paul asked surprised by the strength of Jane.

``Well, I haven't counted the days, but I think I have been flying for about 3 days. It wasn't that much. Wait….how do you know that i have been brought here by a flying pokemon? And where are we?´´ Jane asked trying to get more answers to her multiple questions.

``Do you see all these guys?´´ Paul said while pointing to the room `` I don't know why, but all of us have been brought here by the same pokemon, and it seems that we all have different ages and personalities. I wonder what we are doing here if we are only kids! I mean, we can't do much, we are small and not as intelligent as the old ones, or that's what I think. We are in some place of Johto, but I don't know exactly where´´

``Okay, so you are saying that you have no idea of what we are doing here as we are very small and kinda useless against this guys, right?´´ Paul nodded and he seemed that he wanted to say something, but as Jane continued speaking, he decided to wait´´ And do you have a clue about who the man with the mask could be? Or at least what he wants concerning to us?

``I didn't say that we were useless, it's just that maybe we can do something special, or different from the others. This is the only good hypothesis that I have been able to make through this week. I also think that we are here because the Masked Man wants something from us, but I exactly don't know what.´´ Paul said with a sigh

``So you are saying that all of us have different skills on something but we have to found out what are those skills. And what will happen when we discover those skills?´´ Jane asked wanting to discover her skill as soon as possible so as to go back to Pallet Town.

``I am not sure because nobody has discovered their skills while I am here. But I also think that only some people will be able to leave this room, however, I don't know how the Masked Man expects us to discover anything if we are stuck in this room without any resources´´ Paul muttered the last part, but Jane was able to hear it.

After some minutes of awkward silence, Jane decided to start a conversation with the boy again. Paul seem nice and caring so Jane thought that it was a good choice if they made an alliance.

``I don't wanna be here anymore´´ Jane said a little bit angry and this statement made Paul look at her again ``Why can't we open that door and escape? I don't see why we have to be here if we cannot do anything.

``It's a little bit more complicated than it seems. Look, the day I came here I was all alone and when the Masked Man opened the door, one guy tried to escape….and the Masked Man took the guy with him, we all thought that he was the chosen one and that we could be free….after 30 minutes, the Masked Man returned, but he was not alone, he returned with the dead body of the guy. I will never forget that moment, the Masked Man is more powerful than what we think. We should be careful, Jane, it would a complete stupidity if we tried to escape like that.´´ Paul said very sad and in his voice Jane could hear pity and sorrow, she understood how Paul was feeling, but she couldn't just drop away the subject, she needed a way to escape.

``So what do you think that we should do?´´

``Wait until we are called by that Masked Man. Maybe we discover our skill or maybe he just gets bored and kills us´´ Paul said

After Paul's answer, Jane decided to think about ways of escaping. She was a bit surprised by Paul. _`I mean he is only 6 and, yet he thinks about dying and suffering. He must be very lonely, I don't know how, but I am gonna escape from here and this boy will come with me´_.

Jane didn't know what to do, so she started punching the wall. Yes, it seems a little stupid but she wanted to discover if her skill was strength or power. Most of the people that were on the room were looking at her as if she was a weirdo, but she didn't care about it. She continued attacking the wall.

``Have you gone insane? Why are you punching the wall? ``Paul asked her while looking at her attacks

``No, I just want to discover my skill and I have confirmed that strength and power are not my skills´´ Jane said calmly looking at her hurt hands

``You really want to get out of this place, don't you?´´ Paul said with a small giggle and Jane couldn't help but to smile realising that she looked like a retarded.

``Yes, I do, and you are coming with me´´ Jane said smiling, which made Paul look at her in surprise.

`_Don't worry we will survive and we will live happy after this….or that's my aim.´_


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay, no reviews on the last chapter, but I don't mind as long as you continue reading my story. I would be really grateful if could post a review :)**

`_Don't worry we will survive and we will live happy after this…or that's my aim.´_

Paul looked at Jane as she continued hitting the wall, but this time with her legs, which made more people look at her as if she had gone mad. Jane didn't mind at all being watched, she just wanted to go out and forget everything that was happening. However, her hope was getting lower as she realised that she had no clue about what her special skill could be. She decided to stop hitting the wall and sat next to Paul, trying to think about what to do next.

Jane tried a lot of different exercises during two days, although none of them seemed to fit with her. She tried flexibility, resistance, strength, agility, memory, recollecting information and other things. However, she was only good at memorising, persuading people and in agility, and she thought that she needed to practise more so as to get out of there.

During those two days, no other prisoners came there and everybody was kinda scared because if there weren't more victims, it meant that the end was very near. Paul decided to train with Jane. Paul was good at recollecting information and at making hypotheses.

Both of them knew that they had to work hard for two main reasons: 1. They were the smallest ones on the room. 2. They wanted to escape from there. However they didn't know that if they were to win, they wouldn't be returning home….

Pauls and Janes bond became deeper as they spent the hours together. Jane realised that Paul had a rogue past and that he didn't remember his family or where he was born. However, Paul had always a smile on his face and tried to make Jane see the positive things of being there. He even called Jane `sister´ sometimes.

On the other hand, Jane was more curious about everything and loved messing around with the oldest ones. She hated eating and speaking about her, she liked overthinking things and loved trying new things. However, her smile was always sad….

Another week passed and the people's suspicions were right. The Masked Man entered the room and started taking people one by one. He wasn't following any order, but sometimes the people that were still on the room could hear cries of pain.

''Brother, we have to make a promise, okay?'' Jane said looking at Paul's silver eyes. ''Promise me that both of us will go through this and survive okay? And then when we finish we will be together again, like a family until we find our real family, okay?''

''Okay sister, I promise that I will survive and that we will meet again'' Paul said offering his hand to Jane, so as to sign the promise.

Jane took Paul's hand and shook it, she couldn't help but to notice a little scar on his left hand. The scar looked like if it wasn't completed, it looked more like a tattoo and Jane decided to ask:

''What happened to your hand?''

''Oh, this?'' Paul asked pointing at his scar '' I don't know, at first I thought that it was a scar or something like that, but the more I look to it, the more I think that's like a tattoo that's not finished.'' Jane nodded and decided to sit on the floor, waiting to being asked to leave the room.

Hours passed and more adults were forced to go with the Masked Man. The ones that were on the room didn't know what they had to do, and they didn't know if the ones that were out had survive….

The door opened again and the Masked Man said loudly:

''Next one, Jane. Hurry up and follow me.''

Jane looked at Paul surprised but then stood up. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that she was going to have a heart attack. But started walking to the door anyways. She tried to ignore Paul's crying, but she couldn't. When she was about to leave the room, she turned around and gave Paul a soft, true, real smile.

''Don't worry brother, I will survive and I will prove that I am as strong as men'' Jane said to Paul, just a moment before the door closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, if you like this story please review, follow or fav because I get the thought that nobody likes it.**

**Here's chapter 4, a little bit longer than episode 3 ;)**

* * *

><p><em>`Don't worry brother, I will survive and I will prove that I am as strong as men´ Jane said to Paul, just a moment before the door closed behind her.<em>

The first thing that greeted Jane was a very large corridor full of light. There was a big contrast if you compared the corridor with the other room. The corridor seemed peaceful and full of light and grace. On the other hand, the room seemed like a painful place, sorrowful, pitiful, disgusting, dead.

The Masked Man started walking through the white corridor and Jane had no choice but to follow him. They walked through more halls, they were all of the same style. But something seemed different, the more they walked, the colder it got. They walked for 5 minutes until they reached a huge grey door. The door was locked and it seemed impossible to escape from there. The Masked Man took a key and started to unlock everything.

When everything was unlocked, he turned to Jane and said:

`Now you have to pass everything that's there if you want to live. If you do so, you will be reward with an incredible prize, but I am not gonna tell what it is. Now hurry up and try not to fail.´ he said with a cold, monotone voice, which only made Jane more nervous.

Jane decided to ask something that was bugging her inside since the day she came there.

`Why am I here?´

`We got mistaken and we took you here, even if you weren't supposed to be here. You have been such an interesting subject, I really hope not to lose you here _girl.´ _he pronounced the last word with such hatred that made Jane shiver in terror.

_`Okay, I will not fail this, I have to go on, for my future, for Paul, for myself. I won't die here, I won't and will prove the world that some women are strong.´_

The Masked Man opened the door and Jane walked into the room, without looking back, looking at her new future.

Like the first room, this room was also very dark and it seemed lifeless, but this didn't make Jane go back, NO, she was going to survive and have a live like the other people. The second thing that greeted Jane was cold, this room was like ice and to Jane, who was wearing only a black dress, was like being on a refrigerator.

She stepped forward, with all of her senses on alert, in case something was about to jump onto her, or just trying to scare her.

The next thing that she saw almost made her scream, all the other 'victims' that have gone there before her, were lying there, well more specified, their dead corpses were lying on the cold floor. The corpses were covered with blood and their bodies seemed to have been tortured, destroyed not so long ago. Jane couldn't help but to drop some tears and then she proceeded to pray for those corpses. She felt very sorry for them because after being on that awful room for who knows how long, they had to die tortured….

It would seem too much for a little girl to handle this, but Jane really wanted to escape, so she just tried to avoid looking at those poor lifeless bodies.

She continued walking forward, without turning back, thinking about what could happen to her. However, she thought that maybe, _just maybe_, she could do something to survive. Soon, she lost the count of how long it has passed since she got in that room, but she tried to forget about that thought and just continue walking.

More time passed and at this point Jane couldn't tell where she was. She had been walking around for a _lot of time_ in her opinion and she concluded that she was very tired. The room was full dark, with almost no light.

Jane had lost all hope, she didn't know what to do, she was tired, hopeless, desperate, hungry,... but then a sudden idea came to her mind. She decided to go back and try to find the corpses, again, maybe there could be a clue there. However, she depicted the fact of seeing those dead bodies again.

After MORE time, she managed to find the corpses. However, when she looked closely at them she noticed something, or _somebody._

In the middle of the pile of corpses, she saw Paul's face, his brother's face. This time Jane cried, like crying could solve all her problems. Even though she knew that crying could not make her feel better, she continued. She remember how they met, their first conversation, their first training….she remembered everything. She continued crying, for a _long _time, or that's what she thought. However she still had the hope that all of this was a trick, a nightmare, only made to see her suffer, because they had a promise right?

_`I have to keep going, this is not real, it's only an illusion. My brother cannot be dead, he is strong. He is alive.´_ she thought, trying tohave a reason to keep going.

She tried, as hard as she could, to stop looking at Paul's body and decided to inspect the other bodies. When she touched a body, something unexpected happened….

The pile of dead bodies started getting up, slowly. Their heads were destroyed, they didn't seem humans, at all. Their bodies were in very bad conditions and Jane was surprised that they were still able to move.

One body got up, then another one, and another one, another one….Finally, all the corpses were up and, at this point, Jane could not believe her eyes. The corpses were walking towards her! They didn't seem human, they seemed more like _zombies_.

Even Paul was up and walking towards her, but he wasn't the same Paul that Jane knew. This Paul was lifeless, dead, disgusting, he was a monster. And his eyes….His eyes were blank, white, not the beautiful silver colour that they had. No. They were full white. But his white was not pure, it was scary…

_`Okay, now what am I supposed to do? Do I have to defeat all this bodies? __Holy crap, this is gonna be difficult´_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fine, no reviews on the other chapter either. I am really thinking of stopping this story because I think that nobody likes it or that I write badly. If you guys really want to continue reading this story please comment.**

**Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy :)**

_`Okay, now what am I supposed to do? Do I have to defeat all this bodies? Holy crap, this is gonna be difficult´_

All the bodies were walking towards Jane, well 'walking' is not a good term, more exactly, they were trying to stand up and walk. Jane started to back up slowly, trying not to be noticed by the zombies.

However, for some reason, the zombies new where Jane was and what she was trying to do. The zombies walked in the same direction as Jane and definitely this made Jane even more scared. If it was possible.

Suddenly, Jane's back hit with something, probably a wall. And at this point, Jane was absolutely going mad and asking herself stupid and useless questions like:

`_Why did I have to hit a wall?! Why the hell is this wall here?! Oh my, oh my, they are getting closer. What do I have to do?! I don't even have a weapon! Why can't I move?´_

When the last thought came to her mind, she looked down to see what was keeping her from moving...and when she saw it she almost screamed in disgust.

Two arms were wrapped around her legs. One was trying to immobilize her, whereas the other one was holding a knife

_`A knife? Maybe I can try to use it, so that I can get rid of the arms and zombies´_

She took the knife from the arm's hand and stabbed the two arms that were wrapping her legs. When the arms were gone, she was able to feel her legs again, and she started running towards the zombies with the knife in her tiny but powerful hands.

She knew that if she stopped to think about what she was about to do, she would probably back up and try to think about another, a better, plan. But she also knew that it was better if she took the surprise of the zombies as an advantage.

So she didn't bother thinking about what to do. She just went on. Trying to survive, like an animal. Only killing. Killing those corpses. And holding back the tears. Seeing what she was becoming. Or what _he _made her become.

_`Him. The Masked Man, has ruined my whole life. He had made me an animal, a monster. Wait, I am not the real monster. HE is the real MONSTER.´_

With those thoughts, anger became the only reason why she was still trying to kill those corpses and survive. Anger and...Revenge. She didn't know how, but one day, the Masked Man was going to suffer the same feelings and pain that Jane was suffering.

Another dead body fell on the ground. That one was the 12th that Jane had killed. There were only 3 more. However, Jane was feeling very tired, but the feeling of surviving and getting revenge was just too tempting. She had to keep going, she had to, for herself and Paul.

With a fast movement of her hand, she stabbed two more zombies that immediately fell to the ground. Now there was only one standing. But that one was the most feared one. It was Paul's body.

Jane felt like she was going to collapse in one moment or another. She could NOT kill Paul. He was her bigger brother, she could not hurt the only one that was important to her. She couldn't, even if she knew that the zombie was probably an illusion, the thought of hurting her brother was just too painful.

When she looked to ground, refusing to fight with her brother, something unexpected happen. `Paul´ started running towards Jane, with a psychotic expressing on his face, took Jane's knife with his hands and tried to stab her.

Seeing that she had lost her weapon, she backed up as fast as she could. However, she was not fast enough and the knife hit her in the left eye…

She was feeling such an immense pain and she was so dizzy, due to the loss of her left eye, that she fell backyards. She put her hands on her left eye, trying to stop the bleeding, or at least, trying to comfort her, somehow. She could not see, she was too dizzy, she was only able to hear a laughter. That was coming from somebody close to her...coming from 'Paul'.

She heard the sound of feet approaching her, and fear started growing inside her. She didn't want to die. Not there. Not by his brother's hands.

`_I have made the promise of surviving, so I will keep going. This cannot be the Paul I know. I will live, and have a life. I will be safe, I will have family, I won't die here. __I WON'T.´_

Trying to ignore all the pain that was killing her, she stood up and confronted her fate. Without watching, only hearing 'Paul's' psycho laughing, she walked forward. When she was sure that she knew where 'Paul' was, she ran towards him. Not giving importance to her hurt eye.

While she was running, she managed to open her right eye, knowing that she only had an opportunity. By the only sight of her right eye, she grabbed 'Paul's' neck and started to strangle him. As 'Paul' was too busy laughing, he didn't hear Jane approaching him. This was his fatal fail.

When Jane was sure that 'Paul' could no longer breath, she backed up and stood up. The pain started to cover herself again, but she tried to ignore it. With her right eye, she saw 'Paul´s' body vanish in the air. Seeing this, she let out a sigh of relief.

After all, she hadn't killed his brother. Soon, the pain was all over her body again, and Jane forced herself not to scream in pain. She put her left hand on the left side of her face. Her left side, all covered with blood.

Her own blood. Her left eye's blood. She knew that she had lost her left eye, but that didn't bother her a lot.

``Hey Masked Man! Guess what? I have made it. I have survived. I have defeated _them. _Now take me out of here!´´ she said, well, commanded to the Masked Man.

The huge door suddenly opened, letting a lot of light rush into the room. Jane threw a sigh of relief, again. She had finally made it, and she was still alive. She only had suffered _a little pain _compared to what she expected at first.

_`An eye isn't too much if you compare it with freedom. Brother, I have made it. Now it's your turn. I will wait for you. I will always be there for you.´_


End file.
